game_crossoverfandomcom-20200213-history
Katsuyu
Katsuyu (カツユ, Katsuyu), is both a fictional character and tritagonist from the Dragon Naruto series created by Akira Toriyama and Masashi Kishimoto. She is a slug and the personal summon of the Fifth Hokage Tsunade, and her disciple Sakura Haruno. Katsuyu resides in the legendary Shikkotsu Forest. ".''" :—Katsuyu. Appearance & Biography :''Voice Actor: Mary McGlynn (English), (English), Mamiko Noto (Japanese), Not Known (Albanian), Not Known (Arabic), Not Known (Basque), Not Known (Brazilian), Not Known (Cantonese), Not Known (Catalan), Not Known (Chinese), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (French), Not Known (Galician), Not Known (German), Not Known (Greek), Not Known (Hebrew), Not Known (Hong Kong), Not Known (Hungarian), Not Known (Indonesian), Not Known (Isralian), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Mandarin), Not Known (Norwegian), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Portuguese), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Serbian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Tagalog), Not Known (Thai), Not Known (Turkish), Not Known (Valencian), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (European Portuguese), Not Known (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Latin Spanish) Biography Appearance Katsuyu is an enormous entity whose true size is unknown. In fact, unlike other summons which may be multiple in number as well as vary in size, the slugs summoned by Sakura and Tsunade are all portions of the same entity. The general size of the summoned portion of Katsuyu is easily as tall as the largest building in Konoha. It is predominantly white in color with three blue streaks that run vertically down the middle and side of its body from its head and tapering off at its tail. Its optical tentacles have a slight tint of grey to them and it also has two sensory tentacles on either side of its mouth. * Hair Color: N/A * Skin Color: White * Eye Color: Not Known * Age: Not Known * Birthday: May 9 * Height: Varies * Weight: Varies Attributes: Gallery Background Personality Katsuyu is quiet and more subservient to its master especially when compared to Manda or Gamabunta. It addresses Tsunade with the highly respectful honourifics like "Mistress" or "Milady". Katsuyu tends to also use honourifics like "-kun" and "-san" on other villagers. Sakura and Shizune show it considerable respect, addressing it as "Lady Katsuyu". Katsuyu is also shown to have a playful side and a jovial friendship with Tsunade as seen in the omake at the end of Dragon Naruto: Shippūden Z episode 118. It tells Tsunade of the way Sakura overreacted when it fabricated a story of its difficult journey (including: the physical limitations of its slug body, falling off a rope bridge, and being attacked by villagers) in reaching Team Three during the Three Tails Arc. Tsunade comments on Sakura's naivete and they both share a chuckle at Sakura's expense. Relationships Friends/Allies Family Neutral Rivals Enemies Powers and Abilities Powers Abilities Offensively, Katsuyu can spit acid using its Acid Slime technique, which is strong enough to melt through rock with ease. With its Katsuyu Great Fission, Katsuyu can divide itself into smaller clones to evade attacks or to serve small-scale functions, and is capable of quickly reforming itself if need be. Katsuyu's clones can attach themselves to injured people, allowing its summoner to channel their chakra through it to heal the injured person. Katsuyu's clones can also telepathically share information with each other which allows the slug to serve other supplementary purposes when divided such as gathering and dispensing information. Katsuyu was also capable of putting Tsunade's bisected body back together, although due to Tsunade being weakened, the process took a considerable amount of time as Katsuyu needed assistance bringing the two halves of her body together before Katsuyu could rejoin her. Furthermore, due to its genetic and physical make up, Katsuyu is extremely resistant to sorts of damage, as seen during Pain's Assault. Katsuyu is also able to absorb people into its body, thus protecting them from physical impacts like the large-scale Shinra Tensei using its own high durability. A palm-sized version of Katsuyu even survived the corrosive chakra of Naruto's eight-tailed form and Nagato's Chibaku Tensei. Katsuyu's clones were fast enough to throw themselves in front of Shizune, Ino and Inoichi before the Animal Path's rhino summon even managed to hit them. Due to its ability to divide, a summoner is able to separately summon her divisions so portions of Katsuyu can be in more than one place at any given time. Also due to this physical make up, the slug is able to alter its bodily form and is able to deconstruct entirely into nothing more than a pool of body fluids. This does not render it incapacitated and Katsuyu is still able to function just as it would if it were corporeal. Katsuyu has also noted that its power is directly tied in to that of its summoner and their Reserve Seal. For that reason, when Tsunade summoned the slug in her weakened condition during the Fourth Shinobi World War, the healing proceeded slowly, as not only was Katsuyu multi-tasking, but Tsunade's chakra reserves were extremely low. Physical Abilities Chakra Ki and Physical Prowess Fighting Style Techniques and Moves Ninja Arts Jutsu * Chakra Transfer Technique: * Long-Distance Healing: * Katsuyu Great Fission: * Acid Slime: Nature Type Feats Strength level Speed Durability Skill Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Gallery Transportation Gallery History Past At some point during the Second Great Ninja War, Katsuyu was summoned to the battlefield, alongside Gamabunta and Manda. Synopsis ''Dragon Naruto'' Before the Timeskip Search for Tsunade During the Timeskip After the Timeskip Legacy Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Achievements Anime and Manga Differences Translation and Dub Issues Theme songs See also Etymology * The name Katsuyu apparently comes from slug (蛞蝓) in on'yomi. * The first part of Katsuyu's name: Katsu (割), means "split" or "divide". This could be a reference to its ability to divide into many smaller bodies. External links * Katsuyu Narutopedia Notes & Trivia * A variation of the worldwide game "Rock, Paper, Scissors" in Japan presented in the early 1640s was the "Slug, Snake, Frog" variation. In this variation, the Frog is afraid of the Snake, the Snake is afraid of the Slug, and the Slug is afraid of the Frog. This is influenced by the Sansukumi way of thinking where it keeps the three objects in a deadlock. This concept was referenced and joked upon in an omake of episode 164 of Dragon Naruto: Super Shippūden Z, where Katsuyu feared that with Manda deceased, Gamabunta and the toads of Mount Myōboku would now try eating it. This was also played for in episode 8 of Rock Lee no Seishun Full Power Ninden where after Tsunade and Naruto summoned Katsuyu and Gamabunta, the latter swallowed the former shortly after appearing, much to Tsunade's horror. * In English translations of the series, Katsuyu is referred to with female pronouns. In the original Japanese, Katsuyu is only referred to with gender-neutral pronouns which could relate to slugs being naturally hermaphroditic. Category:Dragon Naruto Characters